Episode 104: I Hate You, Ron
"I Hate You, Ron" was originally released on May 14, 2012. Description It was a pretty momentous week, wasn't it? We know you're expecting to hear our erudite evaluation of recent events, but we can't do that for you, because we're not erudite, nor are we "news people." Suggested Talking Points Independence Gay, Expiration Date, Raccoon Chocolate Heist, Gosling Party, Kara-okay, D for Nachos, Prom Noise, Tumblr Dog Outline 05:24 - When are little lies okay in a relationship? My husband is very loosy goosy when it comes to adhering to "best before" dates, and he hates wasting food. Sometimes when he's at work I throw things away and tell him I ate it. Am I wrong? 14:56 - Y - Sent in by Emily Wall, from Yahoo Answers user Kya, who asks: Does Ryan Gosling party? So I guess this is kind of a complicated question because there are a lot of different angles here. Like, does he like to party and is down for whatever? Or does he just do something like smoke weed/cocaine? Or maybe just smoke weed when he's tired? Please only answer if you really know. 21:45 - My friends and I are planning to go to a karaoke bar in the near-future. I want to participate and avoid being that guy who sits in the back refusing to have any fun. There's a girl I like who's coming as well, so I wanted to know what song would be best to "sing." I have a higher voice, similar but not nearly as good as Jason Mraz. -- Thunder WaffleFollowed up upon in Episode 200: The Two-Hundredth One 28:09 - MZ - Sponsored by the Aldas Project. Sponsored by Extreme Restraints. Sponsored by Mob Rules Games. 35:45 - Money Zone jingle (for Aldas Project only). 36:29 - Advertisement for Stop Podcasting Yourself 37:22 - I just finished my junior year of college. My spring semester would have been satisfactory (A's and B's) were it not for a miserable D. Getting a D is depressing for many reasons. I've never gotten below a C in a class, and now I have to break the news to my parents who are generously paying for my college education. How do I tell my parents and how do I bounce back from this academic misstep. -- A Dumb Person ("that's my new name for myself") 43:30 - Y - Sent in by Kristen McMurtry, from Yahoo Answers user Maria, who asks: How loud is prom music? How to prevent ears from damage? This may sound weird, but I hate loud music and I am scared of it damaging my ears. I have prom next week and I don't want to be the weird one with big ear protectors on... HAHAHAHA... i have never been to a prom before, so I was just wondering if they play the music REALLY LOUD and if so, how to protect my ears. 48:58 - Y - Sent in by Kieth via Liana, from Yahoo Answers user Geof, who asks: Is it okay to draw on a dog with magic marker? Some times when my step dad Ron grounds me I'll write messages on my dog (he is white) with washable marker and send him down stairs. Just little messages like if I need food or about how much I hate my step dad Ron. My mom said it will make the dog sick, is she right?Followed up upon in Episode 105: Daymare Pile of Watercolor Donors 53:35 - Housekeeping 55:22 - FY - Sent in by Emily Wall, from Yahoo Answers user Sandy, who asks: Why do black men LOVE eating chips at the beach? Is it to be energized for us ladies before they take a dip? Do black men LOVE eating potato chips at the beach so they can have the chips before the dips in the water while covering our faces with lovely kisses? Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Let Me Throw This Out Category:Video Games Category:Extreme Restraints Category:Jingle Category:Emily Wall